thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Haydn von Dehlin
Haydn von Dehlin is a wealthy spacer, industrialist, and founder of the Third Alliance during the First Trilogy Era. He is a direct descendant of Herschel von Dehlin and his family who founded Asteroidal Industries, Inc. and helped to construct the Consortium. He is of Polish ethnicity and is passionate about creating a brighter future for the human race. Biography Hadyn was born on Earth to wealthy Anglatin parents in Sudan, Africa in SY 95. He was educated in the excellent Consortium Academy system and attended two years of private education thereafter in aerospace engineering. In his private studies, he expressed deep interest in history, political science, and classical literature. He traveled at least once a year from the age of twelve and saw much of Earth. While seventeen he had a brief love affair in Korea but had his heart broken. Thereafter, he refused to speak of the subject and did not pursue any relationships for the rest of his life. In SY 114, Hadyn left Earth as COO of Asteroidal Industries to assume his duties in the Main Belt. Unbeknownst to his family, he had met members of the Second Alliance during his time in university and had become convinced that the Consortium, while a wonderful ideal, needed to be checked. Otherwise, it would turn into a totalitarian state. While in the Main Belt, Hadyn received some education from the Army of Eastern Kamijing while not joining the faction. He began spending much of his time in spacer bars in Dosijing and Kamijing and befriended the captain of the Khan's Revenge. ''In SY 115, he assembled the Third Alliance on Dosijing and purchased the direct center of the platform in exchange for an entire asteroid. He believed the deal would cement friendly relations between himself and the Confederates and help to repair some of the distance between the Main Belt and Earth since the formation of the Confederacy from Asteroidal Industries. During this time, Haydn discovered Architecture and became a devout adherent, visiting the temple at least once a week. In '''SY 116' he began taking a much more active role in his own company and changed the power structure, handing his responsibilities as COO to a small board of directors - all of them hired on as Alliance members - and naming himself as chief consultant, a position with arbitrary hours and a pragmatically unlimited amount of control over the company in the Main Belt. Almost immediately, Haydn began to launder resources from his corporation into the Alliance's activities and began surveying the growing Technocracy movement, established several contacts on Earth including Søren Decks. He establishes contact with the Free Martian Council and the Confederate government without public notice. When Cera Nicks moved to Dosijing in SY 117, Hadyn had recognized her name from her irresponsible parents who died while prospecting sulfur on Io. He felt the need to offer her closure on her family's death. They became fast friends and Cera was offered membership in the Third Alliance within the month that she moved. She accepted much to Hadyn's pleasure and became one of the Third Alliances most noted information specialists. He also begins constructing the experimental spacecraft Defiant at the center of the Dosijing platform during this time, hiring Asteroidal Industries employees to work after hours for double time and a half compensation and induction into the Third Alliance. By this time, a significant portion of the Asteroidal Industries low level workers in the Main Belt had become Third Alliance members. In SY 119, von Dehlin makes the controversial decision to raid a meeting of Technocracy movement loyalists. He believes that the Technocracy is operating as a front for the Consortium to move into the Main Belt. In SY 132, the Solar War breaks out with the Battles of Kamijing and Dosijing. Haydn's Third Alliance is able to mobilize in time to blow a few technical facilities up and evacuate the platform with the just-completed Defiant. They collapse and seal their base at the center of the platform. Hadyn relocates himself to Mars. While in-flight to Mars, the Technicals reveal the existence of the Third Alliance and Hadyn von Dehlin as it's head. Hadyn subsequently executes his second in command as a mole via exposure to space. Haydn publicly recognizes the existence of the Third Alliance and his own leadership of it with the Battle of Apollo Minor. Personality and Views Haydn is warm and compassionate with a firm resolve. He does not waver from his beliefs. He embraces counsel in nearly every decision he makes but ultimately spends a significant amount of time brooding over his own decisions. While he loves the idea of the Consortium, he firmly believes that the Consortium that his ancestors helped to create no longer exists, and instead the current Consortium is a corrupt shell game on a slippery slope to totalitarianism. Haydn has expressed he would happily live as a common citizen in the Confederacy if he were not chosen by the Architect as a man of influence. He is a devout adherent of Architecture. Category:First Trilogy Category:Characters